


Nobunaga's sons

by OdenOrochi



Category: Shall We Date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdenOrochi/pseuds/OdenOrochi
Summary: I just thought Nobukatsu at least deserved to have a face, because he seems like a pretty major character in the app (on par with Mitsuhide).





	Nobunaga's sons

**Author's Note:**

> By "Male OC" I meant Nobutada, since he doesn't actually appear in-game. He IS a real person in Japanese history, though.

Uh... I did the character drawings, and then edited them to look like some kind of in-game profile screens. It's all made by me. All the info/ages/height/whatever are random stuff that don't really mean anything.   

Since in-game they actually specified a few times that Nobukatsu is the second son, I also drew the first son for funsies. I mean, hey, they never said whatever happened to him, maybe he's still out there somewhere plotting revenge.

 

 


End file.
